Daughter of Assiel
by SapheraLaCroix
Summary: Limbo has fallen. Demons are running rampage, slaughtering Angels and Humans alike. Dante and Kat are the only ones to save them. Virgil is no where to be found, they are alone in their task of cleaning up his mess. Until a girl shows up. Another Nephilim. Her task? To slay the new Demon King.


Screaming, a bloody horrid corpse fell to the floor. It's limbs dropping behind. Black ooze, it's blood dripping like a twisted form of acid rain, showering a figure as it looked in disgust at the creature. However, it fell silent shortly after.

"Son of a bitch...I just cleaned this.." A tall man growled, placing a longsword behind his back. It soon dissipated, fading into dust. His hands wiped down of what he could from his coat. Shaking his head, he adjusted his gloves before turning around. A large crowd of onlookers, jaws dropped in horror at the sight. " What? Shows over.." He rolled his blue-grey eyes. Many of them cheered, stopping him. A cocky smirk filled his rounded face. A small scar over his right eyebrow and cheek. _Better, _the Nephilim thought - giving a small bow. He was tall, standing around six foot. Dressed in a black, leather trench coat, red inner linings. On the left sleeve, was a Union jack logo, faded, party torn. Underneath the Hybrid wore a white- grey tanktop, under that again was a worked, tan torso. Black faded jeans covered his legs; military boots of the same colour on his feet.  
>" Dante! "<br>" Kat?" Dante walked forward, seeing the petite pale woman before him. He lifted his gloved hands to ruffle his hair, a bit longer than he last remembered. Yet the sides were still neatly shaved, forming the Nephilim's favourite style. Mohawk. The blue eyed girl looked up at his tall frame, pulling back her hood, showing her short brown hair and messy bangs. A tiny blue star was painted between her eyes on her forehead. It's purpose unknown. Kat's soft featured were filled with fear, before he worryingly spoke to him.  
>" There's more where that came from, a Hunter...It's after humans. Sending them to Hell before they can even reason. We need to hurry!" The Spiritual Medium grabbed his hand, leading him down to where she parked their car, stolen, of course. 'Long Term borrow' was Dante's excuse.<p>

Ever since the fall of Limbo into the real world. Demons had corrupted the human world. Mundus was no longer there to control them, their King had Fallen, their purpose all but lost. Leaving the demons visible to humans and fusing the human world and Limbo together, creating chaos and pandemonium worldwide. Now, their back back to the primal ideas. Anything that had sinned, it was going to Hell. For a while, they only targeted Dante. The Nephilim that brutally slaughtered their leader, with the help of his brother too. Yet he was no where to be found. No one asked for him, none of the other demons cared. So now, the once sex driven Nephilim now had the responsibility of sending all the 'Fuckers' back to Hell. Splitting the worlds once more. There had been many problems. Archangels saw the chance to take a slice of power. Real Angels were helpless, even if they tried to keep peace, the Demons became mercilessness and took their lives too. Joining Eva, trapping them in paradise. Only a Nephilim could send them back. Leaving Dante to do it. _Great._

* * *

><p>The two rushed towards the fallen Church, many fleeing away as the two rushed forward and into the chaos. Yet...strangely when Dante drew his sword, the corpse was already wishing for death. With a horrid, dark tone, the mask like asked the Hybrid to put him out of his pain.<br>" Son...Of Sparda...Please! I wish for no more. For you Nephilim...are...two powerful!" It gasped for air. Without second thought, Dante's Rebellion slashed his throat. Quieting it's yelps for pain.

" Did he use Nephilim?" Kat asked, placing her hand on his back as her curiosity made her gaze at the Demon.  
>" Yeah. He did….Virgil is dead. I'm pretty sure I stabbed him through the heart long enough. Guess the kiss-ass wants more."<br>" No, Dante look. The cuts on his body..That's not Yamata the cuts are too thick...They're burns too. That wasn't Virgils style.." Kat pointed. She took a quick picture on her phone, for safe keeping, the Hunter's body slipping into Hell soon enough. The gloved hands of the Nephilim reached up and ran his hands through his hair once again, a frown filling his features as he continued to gaze at the floor, wondering, in thought. _Kat seemed to know a lot about virgil.._He thought, but shook the idea, speaking aloud now.  
>" Kat. Virgil told us that we were the only remaining Nephilim. As the rest of our race was killed off, right?" The girl pulled her hand away from his back, and turned to face him more. Like Dante's, her own face was filled with that of confusion.<br>" Well...Yes. That's what was thought. Do..do you think there is more of you?" Her voice asked him, for once the area around them seeming silent. It was eerie...something wasn't right..

How could there be more? Mundus killed them? Lilith was going to be the Mother of his Heir...But she was long dead too. Blown to bits, thank the gods.  
>" Maybe the Hunter was Mistaken?" Dante thought aloud. Walking forward and pulling out his guns, Ebony and Ivory, with caution.<br>" Why the guns? " Kat asked, pulling out a can and marking the floor with a Symbol. A form of code that they came up with after the Fall. Certain Demons had a Certain Symbol - it made them easier to track. However, she was stopped short.  
>" Don't move." Dante growled with a low tone. His usual bitter, yet musty voice taking over his calm one.<br>" What? What is it?!" Dante pulled up the guns, aiming them ahead. The Medium's heart began to race, panic, worry for Dante.  
>" A figure, It has wings, but they're on fire…"<br>" Wings? An Angel?" Kat asked, then thought about the fire. " It' most likely a Fallen Angel. Kill it. They're just as sick as normal Demons." Her voice lowered...for a moment, the Psychic's mind thought back to her Father. He was one of many Fallen.  
>" I don't think it is Kat." Dante walked forward, keeping the Twins drawn forward. His grey pools fixed to the creature before him. It was a strange sight. Wings, he'd only seem them on his Mother. Or.. Flashbacks of her. Not to mention those amazingly fake ones at Lilith's old club. The Figure was small, frail; the closer Dante got, he was able to see that it's legs were shaking. An aura of pain raiding off as expected it further. Suddenly, the flames upon it's wings stopped. The bright light of the burning one shifted the light so it was easier to see. There were six wings, four of them smaller than the two main ones. But they all joined at the same place, the shoulder blades and mid back. Encased in pale skin, long Auburn hair flowed freely over it's shoulders.<p>

" Holy shit.." Kat muttered as she watched.  
>" What is it Kat? Dante asked, the figure flinching greatly as his voice. " I'm not going to hurt you...unless you give me a reason too." The Nephilim threatened, the naked figure before them shaking. Soft, yet small curves made it more obvious that the creature before them was female.<br>" Seraphim.." Kat said, walking behind Dante and peering out to the side of his body. Using him as a shield if anything happened.  
>" I thought they were a mix of a pig or something.." The man said ignorantly, taking off the safely with a <em>click<em>, promoting a small squeak.  
>" You're mistaking her for a harpy " The Medium added, backing away.<br>" Turn around.."  
>" Please...Don't shoot me. I..I don't wish to harm a single being!" The Seraphim shook, her frail legs moving and turning her, making her body face the two correctly. Kat blushed and looked away, the woman before them was stark naked. Luckily, her flowing hair was long enough to cover her nipples, leaving the Seraph with some dignity.<br>" Name?" Dante demanded, keeping the gun pointed at her.  
>" D-Daughter of Assiel.."<br>" Assiel?!" Both Dante and Kat said at the same time. Their voiced filled with shock as they looked at the girl.

The memory came back to him now. When hunting down Bob Barbas in the Limbo network. Phineas, an allied Demon, directed Dante towards a statue of a fallen Nephilim. Assiel. Phineas told Dante that Assiel was once like him, doing good for the world. But...soon enough was found by Mundas. Killed on sight. She allowed Dante to unlock his Devil trigger, granting him the power to access both his Demonic and Angelic powers at once.

" Thankyou for the clothing.." Assiel's daughter muttered quietly, sitting down on a large bed. Her wings tucked up the best they could behind her. Normally, you'd think that an Angel's wings were white, but this Seraph had black speckles riddled at the ends of her feathers, giving a Bird of Prey effect to her wings.  
>" It's fine, though you are nice to look at, we can't have a young lady running around naked. Not with society like it is right now." Kat short him a glare, from the brownish sofa that she was seated on. Dante sat on an office chair, grinning at his comment.<br>" So uhm...where did you come from?" Kat then asked her, giving off a kind smile, " Are you..part of the Nephilim race?"  
>With grey eyes, that seemed to have a faint purple tint, the girl looked up at Kat, a kind smile on her pink lips.<br>" I am, my Mother was Nephilim, my father was an Angel also..I think.."  
>" So why can't I have six wings of death?!" Dante protested, Kat quickly shushed him.<br>" Yes..Both my Mother and Father were Nephilim. But, in order to protect me, and stop the Demon king from killing me. Two other Nephilim placed their powers into my body, before I was hid away in my Mother's statue...put into some form of sleep." The Seraph added after Dante's interruption. " I'm not sure what happened after that...My mind goes blank..I can't remember. Sorry I'm unable to help you further…" Kat placed her tattooed hand onto the woman's shoulder.  
>" It's alright.." She said, before asking something else. " What about that Hunter Demon. How did you kill him, your wings were on fire too."<br>" Ah yes. He called me Angel scum. Then tried to attack me. I pulled out my blades, my wings caught alight somehow...I'm unsure how."  
>" Maybe that was your trigger mode?" Dante asked, inspecting her form. Pale, kinda cute, not to mention Nephilim. Medium breasts, and curved. Yet her tone was that of an innocent girl, but her fury..well, that was quite literally burning.<br>" Trigger mode?" She asked, tilting her head.  
>" Yes, it allows you to fight, using both Demonic and Angelic sides. Maybe your inner Demon is your Flaming wings. Do..Do you have any form of item that allows that?"<br>Pulling out a necklace, there was a strange, blue diamond like stone, it's outer lining red.  
>" It's an Angelic Rune." Kat mentioned, " That would be your pendant," Dante added.<br>" So, why have to suddenly turned up."  
>" Once Limbo fell, My Mother's statue broken. Therefor I was free from my sleep. The task my Father gave me was slay the second coming." The Seraph stood up. I remember some more! Just before my father hid me away, he passed on his Psychic abilities to me. Unlike Katherine's, mine see into the future, only, they're random, and almost like flashbacks." The two lent forward, listening intently to the girl as she rambled on about her story.<br>" My task is to slay the next Demon King. Virgil, the Fallen Nephilim."

* * *

><p>NOTE!<br>This is just a pilot chapter, I'm not sure if I want to make this a full Fic yet, so I wrote this (smaller) Chapter to see how I feel :D Thanks for reading, please leave a review, it really helps! I wuv you -Saphera ^.^


End file.
